The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Cloud printing services, such as Google Cloud Print, allow users to initiate print jobs over the Internet from various web-connected devices to a web-enabled printing device. Cloud printing services do not require that the printing device nor the user device be connected to an enterprise network, such as an intranet or an extranet. Within a cloud printing service, a printing device can be shared across multiple users or user devices.